


Forgive me

by Insasha



Series: Atsukageweek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Atsukageweek2020, day 2
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukageweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Ye Dam — forgive me
> 
> Also yr after the nationals

In the summer camp for Inarizaki and Karasuno there is a lot of volleyball, sun and humour.

Camp lasts for two weeks, and for past three days Miya manages to play a lot with Hinata, as many times apologise to current captain of Karasuno Ennoshita and only one time cross with Kageyama not on the lunch.

Even Tobio's teammates don't know his current schedule, but the situation is a bit clarified by Karasuno's manager Yachi.

It finds out that Kageyama wakes up an hour earlier than it needs, eats breakfast alone and trains in one of little sport gyms.

— And why does he act like that?

Yachi just sighs.

And then suddenly informs:

— He had quarreled with Hinata because _that one_ said that Kageyama hasn't got any skills comparing to you.

Miya even whistles.

— ...oh. and where, do you say, is he training?

Yachi sighs again.

— If something happens, the one who told you where is Kageyama training isn't me.

When Miya goes into a gym, Tobio is silently training tosses on the bottle.

They are, of course, good, but they are also not this type of Kageyama's tosses which Miya likes.

Thse are boring, usual, etc.

— I was expecting more, To-bi-o-kun, — stretches the name Miya.

— Me too, — very quietly answers Kageyama.

— Oh? — Miya bows his head. — What stops you from making the tosses better?

— This toss... Which you saw in training camp... Was indended exactly for Hinata. Was _invented_ exactly for Hinata. And he said that... He doesn't like this type of tosses, that... You have better.

Miya raises his eyebrows.

— I thought you are motivated by powerful rivals.

Tobio frowns.

— He didn't explain... Why your tosses are better. And refused to... Explain. So... I don't understand what to do.

— Well, as a start you could go with me, — suggests Atsumu. — Samu is making barbeque now, and i will be kinda disappointed, if you wouldn't join us.

Tobio nods.

— ...okay. I agree to barbeque.

***

With the meat dish he hides into a corner, and Miya sits next to him.

— You look tired, — notes he and reaches with chopsticks for Kageyama's meat.

— Your words don't match your actions, — says Kageyama (1:0 for punchlines in Kageyama's favor, thinks Miya).

— I want to feed you, and what did you think about? — laughs Atsumu and brings chopstics with piece of meat to Kageyama's mouth. — Say "a".

— It is stupid, Miya-san, — shortly replies Tobio, but obediently opens his mouth.

Atsumu feeds him with chopsticks, watches as Kageyama slowly becomes calm and thinks that Kageyama truly could be the most interesting person in Karasuno.


End file.
